10 Trees
by RazzBurry
Summary: Luke gets in a stupid contest with Akari. only now he's dragged Gill, Julius, Wizard, and Chase down with him. will they manage to cut down ten trees before she does? one-shot, please read and review! couples hinted LukexAkari GillxLuna WitchxWizard


Gill stood there staring, he was tapping his foot impatiently. Luke was there he appeared to be getting ready to speak. Wizard, Julius, and Chase were also there. If you're curious as to where they were they were in the middle of the forest. Luke had the brilliant idea to call a "meeting" in session… nobody but him had any idea what was going on.

"Uh… do you mind telling us why we're needed?" the Wizard asked, his different colored eyes flashed a look of impatience.

"Yes Luke why do you require us to stand in the middle of a forest!" Gill snorted rudely, he crossed his arms and thrust his chin up trying to look disguised.

"Why do you care Gill? You scared that you're going to ruin your girly clothes?" Chase taunted.

"Shut up! I'm sure Luke has an absolutely fabulous reason for us being here." Julius exclaimed placing his hands on his hips, his pink hair swirled behind his back as he turned his head.

"Y-yeah… YES I DO!" Luke hollered he clenched his fist then he proceeded to throw his fist into the air in a sort of manly gesture.

"Okay let's hear it." Julius purred, he twirled a lock of his pink hair around his finger.

"Luke… I really don't see a point in all of this." The Wizard murmured, he looked at Luke with doubt in his eyes.

"That's because there isn't a point!" Gill snapped, he put a hand on his forehead, clearly he was annoyed.

"And what do you do that has a point?" Chase snorted; he lifted a hand and adjusted the pins in his peach colored hair.

"What did you just say?!" Gill sputtered, his dark blue eyes mirrored his astonishment.

"I think you heard me." Chase snickered; he smirked as Gill continued to look horrified.

"HEY!!! GUYS LISTEN!!! Okay… now that I have your attention… I need your help!" Luke exclaimed, his golden eyes were closed adding the perfect detail to his signature smile.

"Uh… with what?" Julius remarked some of his hair fell across his shoulder.

"I'm sure he has some great idea." Gill snorted, he shrugged, disgust was again present on his face.

"SHUT IT!!! Listen I need your help Akari and I got in an argument I need to cut ten trees before she does so I need you guys to help!" Luke remarked, he titled his head to the side a goofy grin was plastered across his face.

"I know that some of us won't be of much help." The Wizard remarked, he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by 'I know'?" Chase scoffed.

"I foresaw how useless you'll all end up being." The Wizard replied, he didn't mean it to be rude in fact he stated it as though it was true.

"What!? You do realize that I'm a blacksmith, therefore I'm quite tough." Julius scoffed; he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Nobody else had much of a manly job, aside from Julius and Luke. Chase was a cook, Gill was basically a secretary at city hall, and the Wizard was…well… a Wizard.

"Now let's get to work!" Luke hollered, he gripped his axe in one hand.

One hour past… the men…er… correction boys where all sweaty and disgusting. They had only chopped down two trees… both of which were all chopped down due to Luke. Gill didn't have enough strength to possibly do much with the axe, Chase wasn't any better, and the Wizard could do a little more but not much. Julius although he was a blacksmith complained about his clothes, although when they finally got a third tree it was thanks to Luke and him.

"I'm so tired…" Gill huffed collapsing on the ground.

"I should have seen this defeat coming." The Wizard muttered, he sat beside Gill.

"You guys are wimps." Chase sneered, although he sat down next to them.

"Don't give up!!!" Luke shouted jumping up and down.

"Come on you guys. I know you can do more than that!" Julius exclaimed, he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"HAHAHA!!!" A high-pitched voice laughed.

Everyone turned to see Akari behind her was Luna and the Witch.

"I so beat you Luke!" Akari exclaimed.

"I knew we would, we're so much prettier and better!" Luna sneered; she jutted her chin out showing her snobby side.

"Hehehe. You stink." The Witch laughed, she pointed at the Wizard and laughed louder and harder.

"You're kidding three girls beat me!" Luke moaned.

"Yup! I told you we would!" Akari laughed, she put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"Well… it is _three girls_, let me repeat _three_, not _five_, wimpy _girls_, as in not _boys_." Chase snickered; he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Don't be so bitter, it's so unattractive!" Luna exclaimed, her light blue eyes flared, her pink pigtails bounced behind her head.

"I'm not bitter… maybe everyone else is but I personally don't take this defeat to heart." Gill scoffed, he stood up and brushed dust off his plaid shorts.

"I did after all foresee this outcome." Wizard muttered, he stood up.

"Shut it you psychic psycho!" The Witch hollered, her orange eyes where darkened with her fury.

"Truce?" Luke asked, he extended his hand.

"Sure!" Akari exclaimed taking his hand, which she shook.

"What!? This isn't over!" Luna hollered.

The End!

**Sorry if I messed up the Wizard's personality I haven't played ToT's sequel yet therefore I have no idea what he's like. I really don't know much about Witch either…**


End file.
